The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for launching spacecraft, and in particular to systems and methods for integrating the assembly, transportation and support of launch vehicles.
A number of systems and methods have been employed in the past for first conducting the assembly of spacecraft and launch vehicles,, then transporting the launch vehicle to a launch pad, and thereafter providing necessary support and testing before launch. In one arrangement utilized with the National Aeronautics and Space Administration's Saturn and Space Shuttle Programs, the launch vehicle is integrated vertically within the interior of a Vertical Assembly Building (VAB), and then moved to the launch site on a mobile transport unit, while the launch vehicle and spacecraft are positioned vertically upon the transport unit.
A mobile build up, transport and support system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,998 to Rogge et al. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,257, Harris et al disclose a service assembly for a vertical launch system.
In the early days of the space and defense missile program, a variety of assemblies and facilities for launching and servicing spacecraft were used, including mechanical lay down towers and rail mounted launch towers. Assembly, transport and support systems which were relatively simple and economical in design were replaced by mobile service towers weighing several thousand tons, massive umbilical towers and large water cooled flame buckets contained within specialized concrete structures. The launch facilities presently used by NASA at the Kennedy Space Center are multifunctional, automated and sophisticated, but represent replacement costs in excess of two billion dollars. There is a need for an integrated system and method for assembling launch vehicles, and then for the rapid transport of the launch vehicle and payload to a clean, uncomplicated launch pad where launch support can be completed and the vehicle launched with a minimum of expense.